The Hidden One
by Luna Midi
Summary: Nine years ago a girl was smuggled away from the abusive head of her family. Now years later she will have to return because certain secrets cannot stay that way. What will happen when her friends find out? And what will happen when her family finds out? For she is Haruhi Sohma, The Hidden One.
1. Characters

Haruhi Sohma

Age: 16

Height: 5'8

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: Emerald green (wears brown contacts to hide her natural eye colour)

Family: one brother, Hatori Sohma

Info: when Haruhi was seven she was smuggled away from Akito and sent to live with Ryoji (Sohma) Fujioka and Kotoko Fujioka. Ryoji's first wife Annabelle died a few years before she came to live with him. Haruhi is part of the Zodiac but doesn't transform when she is hugged because of a pill she developed that stops the transformation. This enables her to live a semi-normal life.

Zodiac: Wolf- can take away people's memories but can also restore them.

Hatori Sohma

Age: 26

Height: 6'0

Hair colour: black

Eye colour: Emerald green

Family: one sister, Haruhi Sohma

Info: when he was nineteen, he smuggled his then seven year-old sister away from Akito. Only two other people know that he even has a sister, because she modified their memories that there was a wolf but they ran away, those two people are Shigure and Kazuma. Hatori stays in contact with his sister regularly and visits in secret.

Zodiac: Dragon (seahorse)- can erase people's memories


	2. Chapter 1

I walked into Music Room #3 after a day spent curled up on the couch filled with a sense of apprehension. I had managed to stop Ranka from calling Hatori, the family doctor, and to wait until my check-up tomorrow. It was after hours so I didn't have to worry about getting any of the girls sick.

" Haruhi," identical voices called.

" Hi guys sorry I didn't come to school today I felt a bit sick so I stayed home," I told them.

" Have you been checked out yet?" Kyoya asked.

" Not yet," I replied.

I walked to a table and sat down. The other hosts sat down at the table as well, Honey with his cake and Mori standing next to him.

" Do you want me to book an appointment with one of my family's doctors?" Kyoya asked.

" That wont be necessary Mr Ootori," a male voice said from the doorway.

" Hatori," I said.

Everyone turned to see Hatori standing in the doorway; medical bag at his feet and lab coat draped over one arm. Hatori walked over to where we all sat. I stood up along with the Hosts and started to walk to the dressing rooms.

" Hey what do you think you're doing with my daughter?" Tamaki demanded.

" I'm giving Miss _Fujioka _an annual check up," Hatori replied smoothly.

" And I'm not your daughter," I snapped.

Tamaki shrunk back and scurried for the protection of Kyoya. Kyoya simply pushed his glasses up his nose before writing something down in his notebook. I shook my head and followed Hatori into a cubicle and pulled the curtains closed.

" How is your breathing?" Ha'ri asked me.

" Okay, I don't overdo it," I replied.

" Did you take your medication for your condition?" he asked.

" Yes for _both _conditions," I replied.

Hatori made a sound of disbelief before turning around to get some things out of his bag while I undressed to my underwear.

Fifteen minutes later we exited the cubicle and I grabbed my stuff.

" We're going to the lake house for the weekend, you need to get away from the pollution in the air in the city," Hatori said

" Okay but tell Dad first and then we'll go," I agreed.

" Where are you going Haru?" Honey asked.

" I have to go somewhere for a medical reason okay but I will be better come Monday," I replied.

Mori patted my head and I left with Hatori.

" How are they?" I asked quietly.

" Still fighting, Tohru is starting to help them heal little by little," Hatori replied.

" No fistfights?" I asked again.

" Not much just a lot of verbal sparring," Hatori replied sadly.

" I wish we could tell them," I said wistfully.

" So do I Haru, so do I," Ha'ri agreed.


	3. Chapter 2

I turned over in the bed, tying to block out the sun, when I heard the door open and close. I groaned and shifted so I was facing whoever decided to disturb my slumber, I peeked out of the edge of the quilt I saw Hatori leaning against the door with an unreadable expression on his face.

" Hey what's the matter?" I asked.

Hatori's head snapped up at my question and a look of regret crossed his face before he put on his poker face.

" Shigure, Ayame, Tohru, Haru, Momiji, Yuki and Kyo are coming here for the weekend," Hatori replied quietly.

I climbed out of bed I walked over to his slumped form. I knelt down beside him and drew him into a hug and let him cry.

" Shh, it will be okay and anyway they were bound to find out sometime so why not now," I soothed.

" Yes but I thought we would have a few more weeks of peace and quiet before Akito and everyone else found out," Hatori confided.

" I know, I did too but what's done is done there is no way that we can change time so we must make the best of a bleak situation," I reassured.

" When did you become so philosophical?" Hatori asked.

" When my brother decided to smuggle me away from a living hell," I replied blankly.

Hatori snorted before standing and leaving the room to start on breakfast. Five minutes I came clamouring down the stairs dressed in black short shorts and a black tank top that showed my pierced belly button with my hair down and no brown contacts in to cover up my emerald green eye colour. I sat down at the breakfast bar and started to eat the omelette he had prepared when we heard a commotion.

" Shut up you damn rat," someone yelled.

" Stupid cat," another person replied.

Hatori and I looked at each other before standing up as a unit and moving to the front door. I yanked it open and punched the person in the face. I looked down to see Yuki sprawled on the floor, a bruise forming on his cheek.

" How did you take him down and who are you?" an orange-head, red-eyed male demanded.

" That's for me to know and you to find out cat," I growled in response.

" How did she know Kyo was the cat?" a brown haired girl asked.

" Its Tohru right?" I asked.

Tohru nodded before helping Yuki up off the floor.

" I know two members of the Zodiac," I replied airily.

" Haru," a man's voice yelled before I felt something or someone knock me down and a crushing weight landed on top of me.

" Get off her Shigure she's here because of a medical reason and if this reason is made worse I will personally hurt you," Hatori threatened.

" I'm sorry Ha'ri please don't hurt me," Shigure pleaded cowering behind Ayame.

" Oh shut up Shigure you sound like a six year old," I grumbled.

" How could she hug him without him transforming?" Tohru asked confusedly.

" HIKARU, KAROU I'm going to kill you," a male voice screamed.

We all looked up to see six boys flying through the air and land at our feet. I looked down to see Kyoya and Mori had landed at my feet.

" Haru we should go inside and leave the loons alone," Shigure said loftily.

I rolled my eyes before helping up the two boys at my feet and walked to stand by Hatori's side. The Host Club stood in a line before us in their swimming gear.

" Hey isn't he the guy that came to check out Haruhi?" the twins asked the other Hosts.

" Yes he is," Kyoya said pushing his glasses up his nose once again.

" How do you know them Ha'ri?" Momiji asked.

" Because Momiji I am good friends with them," I said.

All eyes turned to me and the twins mouths dropped to the floor along with Tamaki's at what I was wearing.

" Haruhi what are you wearing? And what's up with your eyes?" three voices asked.

" Clothes and this is my natural eye colour," I replied.

" Haruhi you could have mentioned that you were staying here with the Sohma family in their private lake house," Kyoya admonished.

" Maybe I didn't because I wanted to spend time with my family," I yelled before a coughing fit overtook me.

Hatori ran towards me and bent me over while patting my back, I put my hand up to my mouth to stop the blood that was going to come but didn't get there in time.

" What the hell is wrong with her?" Kyo asked.

I straightened up and wiped my mouth avoiding the small pool of blood that lay on the ground.

" I have a medical condition," I replied.

Hatori motioned for the others including the Host Club to go inside and we followed. I sat down next to Hatori and leaned against him.

" What do you mean medical condition Haru?" Honey asked.

" When Haruhi was born the umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck, when the doctors had unwrapped it they discovered that she had a big hole in her chest and one of her lungs was partially collapsed she was breathing blood," Hatori said before stopping.

" The doctors thought I was dead but Ha'ri here grabbed me out of their hands and applied pressure to my chest, I cried a strangled cry before opening my eyes to see Ha'ri staring down at me. I was operated on but as I got older my condition showed no signs of improving, I take medication to help me breathe," I finished.

Yuki stood up and walked to the window while Shigure pulled me into a hug.

" But that still doesn't explain why you are here?" Haru asked.

" I'm Hatori's younger sister," I explained.

" We're ten years apart but I was the one raising her and when she was seven I smuggled her away from Akito and she went to live with Kotoko and Ryoji Fujioka," Hatori said calmly.

" I know you're freaking out seahorse," I teased.

" Oh really you insolent pup?" Hatori mocked.

" Uh-huh maybe I need to remind you how this pup takes care of you," I cajoled.

Hatori didn't say anything but he picked me up and ran outside and dumped me in the pool.

" You damn seahorse I am going to get you," I roared when I surfaced.

Hatori ran back inside and I followed him into the lounge room where everyone else was still sitting there in shock. I looked around and saw him hiding behind Ayame.

" Hey Ayame want to get your latest fashions for me to look at?" I asked.

" Sure," he said getting up and running out of the room.

Once Ayame had stood up I pounced on Hatori. I held his hands above his head and locked his legs by sitting on them.

" Say uncle Ha'ri," I cajoled.

" No," he replied sourly.

" Okay," I said before jumping up.

" What are you doing?" Hatori asked cautiously.

" Hatori here is a seahorse and he is an absolute pushover," I announced.

" You dared?" Hatori asked.

" I dared," I replied saucily.

" Damn wolf," Hatori mumbled.

"Wolf?" Tohru asked.

So I explained to the Host Club about how my family was cursed with the Zodiac and explained that I was the forgotten Zodiac and outcast, The Wolf. When I finished the Host Club looked a bit shocked at my family secret.

" How come you can hug us then?" Hikaru asked.

I sighed and stood before pulling Hikaru in to a hug.

POOF.

Gold smoke exploded as our chests touched and everyone coughed. When the smoke cleared I saw everyone stare at me. My wolf form has gold fur and emerald green eyes, my claws are silver and on my head there is a single silver teardrop.

" Wow Haru you look pretty," Honey said adoringly.

I bowed my head and turned to leave the room before an arm draped itself over my shoulders.

" Where you going Haruhi?" Hikaru asked teasingly.

" Yeah we were just getting to the fun part," Kaoru said as he also draped an arm over my shoulders.

I shook my head and twisted out of their arms to run and hide behind Hatori and Shigure. A second later there was another POOF and Shigure handed me my clothes over his shoulder.

" Thanks Gure," I said.

I walked out from behind them fully dressed to face the questioning stares of the Host Club.

" When we transform back into our human selves there is one problem, we're not clothed," I explained.

All of them blushed as my words sunk in, except for Kyoya, and mumbled something unintelligible.


	4. Author AN

**Sorry for not uploading a awhile, I have exams next week and a hell of a lot of assignments. I will try to get a new chapter for a couple of my stories sometime soon. If you have any ideas for the story please pm me with them. Thanks for the patience with this author and for the loyalty to the stories.**

**~Luna Midi**


	5. AN

**Hey guys Luna Midi here, **

**I'm sorry to say that due to both my computers being out of commission my stories will not be updated for a fortnight (two weeks). Please don't get angry, Murphy obviously couldn't let me go without my own share of drama. I love you guys and the amazing support you have for an author that doesn't stick to an update schedule to which I will make one now that I'm free from school.**

**If anyone has any ideas for the fics please let me know. I am looking for a beta as my previous one wasd lost to the everyday life of a student.**

**Thanks for sticking with this author and much love,**

**~Luna Midi**


End file.
